


Da Capo

by Thorins_mistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorins_mistress/pseuds/Thorins_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Fic for BelovedEnemies list based on word challenge – 516 words; I don’t know where the title OR the fic came from, damn muses.  I just write the stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Capo

**Author's Note:**

> ame·lio·rate  
> Pronunciation: &-'mEl-y&-"rAt, -'mE-lE-&-  
> Function: verb  
> Inflected Form(s): -rat·ed; -rat·ing  
> Etymology: alteration of meliorate  
> Date: 1767  
> transitive senses : to make better or more tolerable  
> intransitive senses : to grow better

I don’t know what to do for him. Harry’s the only one left for the Light, and I see it breaking down in him day by day. My sweet Harry, I have to make this better for you. The situation would be ameliorated even more if only he would just surrender–but I know he can’t do that. His pride won’t let him. Indeed, if I think about it hard enough, I *don’t* want him to. I do want to restore his faith in goodness. I try a little bit every day, to make it better for him. He knows that I don’t want to be a Voldemort crony forever. But by restoring his faith and pride, I’ll be damning myself to a lifetime without him, and that, I think, would be worse than now.

I’m rambling. Where is Harry? He usually keeps me from rambling. Usually by sticking his tongue down my throat as a start, so I don’t have the energy to think for a while. I feel the panic start to roll through me. Why isn’t he here? No one would dare to touch him–he’s mine.

***

Apparently I was wrong. Harry’s not the last of the Light. He’s gone. I miss him. Merlin, I can’t believe I said that. Pureblood Malfoy missing the half-Muggle Potter. It’s not that he’s turned me away from the Dark. No, it is more that he paved another direction through the Dark for me. But I’m almost too tired to follow the path. I’m nearing the time when all I want to do is take that surrender route that I offered to him so many months ago.

Voldemort’s mad. Not angry mad (though he is that, a little), but bloody crazy mad. Various individuals in the Death Eater ranks are going and actually turning themselves in to Potter and his other half. Hmph. Not me. I refuse. But at the same time, I can’t fight him, either. Bloody hell; how do I ameliorate this situation?

***

He finally did it. Destroyed Voldemort and brought the rest of the wizarding world back into the Light kicking and screaming. Including myself. And now I sit and wait in some magically deadened cell of Hogwarts, waiting for ‘my betters’ to pass judgment on me. Ha. If it wasn’t for me, they wouldn’t have a Potter to signify the Light anymore. He was dying, plain and simple. A lack of hope will do that to a person.

Ah, Harry, you’ve come to visit me. Gloating? No, he doesn’t gloat. He wouldn’t, can’t, if I think about it. I’m caught off guard as his lips touch mine and he sticks his tongue down my throat. Oh, Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would break you so.

No, he pulls away from me, thrusts a vial in my hand and leaves. Harry, don’t go. If you go, I swear I’ll drink this vial of whatever Severus brewed for you to give to me and I’ll die. That won’t remedy the situation. Just because I’m dead doesn’t mean it gets any better.


End file.
